


I'm The Sky and You're The Star

by milesofworry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, everyone's worried about michael and gavin, gavin's bullied, idiot boys who dont know theyre in love with one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofworry/pseuds/milesofworry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin had wanted to tell him that he could see constellations on his face, and that his eyes held the stars that he had been able to see when he was younger.<br/>Michael had wanted to say that he had seen the Brit get picked on and beat up at school the other day, but he had learned that it was better to keep his nose out of other people’s business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm The Sky and You're The Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailboatism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatism/gifts).



> Happy late birthday Sailboatism!!

Gavin had always loved stargazing, seeing the millions of stars that were visible to his eyes. His parents had bought him a telescope when he was younger so he could see them closer. He had wanted to be part of N.A.S.A when he grew up;  he wanted to find different planets and name them and just stare at the stars for the rest of his life.

He realized in highschool that the world is tough and will chew you up and spit you out with no remorse.

Moving from England to America, to Austin, he thought that this was going to be his chance.

He thought that this was what was going to help him get to where he wanted to be, that this change would help him succeed in his life.

Gavin thought of Dan, and what he had meant to him. His first love, a small crush that they both decided was just because they were so close.

Dan said that he would miss him, Gavin said that he would miss him too.

It was like leaving half of himself behind.

The school in America wasn't what he expected it to be.

He didn't think that he would be made fun of because of his accent or how far ahead he was in most of his classes.

Gavin realized that America wasn't going to be the future that he wanted.

It was just too hard trying to ignore all of the comments made about him, too hard to laugh at the jokes that people made about him, too hard to get over a stupid crush that he knew he had to get over because of the giant body of water that now separates the two.

One of the constants that he kept in his life were the stars.

What he didn't expect to see was them in the middle of the day, covering Michael Jones’s face.

\---

Michael Jones grew up on the streets of New Jersey, and knew from the get-go, that nothing was ever going to be easy.

School wasn't going to be easy, people weren’t going to be nice, surviving wouldn’t be simple. His mother always told him that he would have to work for everything that he wanted; everything that he would need when he was older.

And that’s what he did. He worked for everything, the car he drove, the money that he had, the computer that he bought.

New Jersey was the place that he intended to call home for the rest of his life.

Until his family decided to move.

Austin, Texas was a dream. People were nice, everything was easy, the school was more lax.

He was lost in this sea of heat and smiles.

Michael thought that no one else would know what he was going through, but Gavin Free came from a whole different country.

\---

They had the same first, third, seventh and eighth period together.

Michael sat on the other side of the classroom with all the other kids who didn't want attention focused on them, while Gavin sat in the front, trying to not look completely bored since his old school was ahead in paces.

They had nodded at each other a couple of times when they saw each other in the hallways.

Gavin had wanted to tell him that he could see constellations on his face, and that his eyes held the stars that he had been able to see when he was younger.

Michael had wanted to say that he had seen the Brit get picked on and beat up at school the other day, but he had learned that it was better to keep his nose out of other people’s business.

On a Wednesday afternoon, Michael watched two students grab Gavin- the way that they grabbed him reminded Michael of the boys in New Jersey and how they would rough house after school- and drag him behind the school.

He sucked in a breath because those green eyes met his, those green eyes that were full of sadness.

Michael made a split second decision, a decision that he knew he wouldn’t ever of made before he moved to this state that was full of too nice people.

His legs were moving despite his mind still trying to break him away from this.

\---

Gavin knew he should of told someone what was happening to him after school.

He didn't want anyone to know that he was getting beat up, that beneath the clothes that he wore there were bruises that matched the fists of the three students that dragged him behind the building every other day.

He didn't even know their names, he didn't know what he did to deserve this kind of punishment.

Maybe they could see how sometimes his eyes would linger on Michael Jones’s face longer than they should have, maybe they could see how flustered he would get when Geoff Ramsey, one of the school’s golden boys, talked to him, or how red his face was when Ray Narvaez Jr. would make a joke and nudge him to make sure he heard.

It could of been all of those things, it could of been none of them.

Gavin didn't think to ask in between the punches that were thrown.

He just didn't want anyone to ever know.

So when Michael Jones, the boy with stars on his face, turned the corner just as the first fist connected with his stomach, Gavin knew that he would never be able to see those stars again.

“Why the fuck do people think it's fun to beat up kids who are smaller than them?” Michael said, his Jersey accent thick because of the anger that was evident on his face.

“What, do you think you're bigger than us?” one of them laughed. “I’m pretty sure that you're just as small as Little Ben over here.”

Michael just smiled and laughed.

The other boy didn't even see him lunge towards him, his fists already flying.

The bully was on the ground in three seconds flat. His goons were stuck standing there in awe in how fast Michael had moved, how effective his punches were.

“I’m actually shorter than him,” Michael said, looking up at the two students who still had their hands wrapped around Gavin’s arms holding him in place. “So, which one of you assholes wants to go next?”

\---

Later, at the pizza place that was next to the school, Michael asked why Gavin hadn't told anyone.

Gavin just shook his head, sipping on the soda that Michael had bought along with the pizza that they were sharing.

“Why did you decide to help me?” Gavin asked, his voice small, his shoulders tense. Michael shrugged, looking up at the ceiling.

“Because I can’t stand people like them.”

“People like what? People who beat up other kids because they can’t stand up for themselves? People who make fun of a person because their nose is bigger than theirs, or they have a funny accent?” Gavin’s voice is angry, his eyes cast downwards, avoiding Michael’s gaze.

“I don't like people who decide that it's better to make fun of others just to make themselves feel better.”

\---

The afternoons after school were spent in Michael’s air conditioned car, instead of behind the school building.

Ray would join them sometimes, as would his friend Ryan Haywood, the truly golden boy of the school with his golden hair. Geoff would too, Jack tagging along behind him.

No one questioned how they had all become friends so fast when they had barely spoken to each other before.

No one asked why sometimes Gavin would flinch when someone raised their hand into the air, or why Michael would scoot closer to Gavin in those moments.

Gavin’s heart would start to race in those moments, not just because of his fear that he would get hit again, but because of Michael Jones.

Michael, whose laugh was amazing. Michael, whose eyes were bright and filled with more emotions than just anger. Michael, who made him fall in love with the stars again.

Michael, the boy that Gavin Free was in love with.

Gavin Free was the boy that taught Michael Jones that not everything was rough, that not everyone had to be tough.

Michael caught himself staring at the Brit more and more during the day, but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't find it in himself to stop looking at him, learning the shape of his face, the way that his nose was just a little crooked, and how his hair always seemed to be a mess even though Gavin swore up and down that he brushed it every morning before he left his house.

Gavin realized that he was in love when Michael threw his arm around his shoulders, his laugh loud, his eyes on the blue blue sky.

Michael realized that he was in love when Gavin showed him the stars on a clear night. Gavin’s face had been full of joy that night, his green eyes wide and happy.

Neither of them could stop it, neither of them tried to fight it.

But neither of them told each other.

\---

It was a normal day, a day like any other.

The guys were all together, the lads and gents as Gavin liked to call them, hanging at a park since no one wanted to be stuck inside since it wasn't too hot or too cold in Austin.

“Gavin, that is the dumbest question that I’ve ever heard anyone ask,” Geoff said, wheezing because of how much he had laughed.

“It’s a serious question though. Micoo tell him to stop making fun of me,” Gavin whined looking at the other boy whose shoulders shook with laughter.

“I’m sorry Gav, but he’s right. It’s a pretty ridiculous question,” Michael replied. “Oh don't look at me like that, you know it was.”

Everyone laughed as Gavin started pouting more.

It was then that his phone went off.

The day had been so great, Gavin had been thinking about telling Michael what he felt, that he was in love with him. The sky had been clear, and the night sky was supposed to be clear too and Gavin had thought that he could pull out his old telescope and show Michael the planets that they could see.

He had had it all planned out.

That had been before Dan had called him. He had answered the call, Dan was his best friend, had been his first crush.

Dan was going to move to the states for a year.

Michael asked him about it, asked him why he was pulling away from everyone else.

“I’m not,” Gavin replied. Michael shook his head,

“Are those guys picking on you again?”

“If they were, I would of told one of you guys,” he said.

“Then what is it? Why are you acting like this Gavin?” Michael asked, his voice softer than it had been earlier. Gavin looked at him and in that moment he wanted to tell him.

“Dan’s coming to live with my family for a little bit,” Gavin said.

“The same Dan that you had the biggest crush on?” When Gavin didn't answer, Michael felt his heart drop . “Or do you still have a crush on him?”

“Its doesnt matter. He-”

“So that means that you do still like him?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn't even answer the question.”

_I like you, Michael Jones. I love you too maybe._

“I like someone else.”

\---

There wasn't anything Gavin could do when Michael walked away.

Well there was. He could of just told him, he could of ran up behind him and told him that he liked him, _that he was in love with Michael Jones._

But he didn't. He just kept standing where was after Michael left him. His phone had gone off several times, he had ignored it every time it went off, but he knew it was just Dan asking about what they would do, and how he was excited to see his mate again.

Gavin wasn’t looking forward to seeing Dan again. Not after Michael walked away, his walk stiff and his eyes never meeting his.

And then Gavin connects the dots. He finally makes sense of the things that hadn’t made sense to him before because he was too in love with his curly haired friend.

Michael never liked him.

Michael had just felt bad for him on that day that he rescued the Brit.

Michael had just felt bad for him because he knew he didn't have any friends.

“Oh fuck me. Fuck me,” Gavin growled. “Fuck me and fuck Michael Jones.”

“Woah buddy, that’s a little too much homo don't you think?” Ray asked.

Gavin jumped, Ray’s sudden appearance scaring him out of the thoughts that were running rampant in his head.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, and he can hear Michael’s mocking voice saying his own words back to him in that imitation of his accent that he had grown so fond of.

“Well, I was supposed to meet Ryan, but he was called to- and I quote the nerd on this- ‘an emergency meeting, a building’s on fire, and a Jersey boy wont stop breaking bottles at my house Ryan you have to help me.’ And now our date is cancelled,” Ray said as he grabbed Gavin’s wrist and started leading him to where the bus that he rode sat. “So, I’m taking you to the diner and you're gonna tell me what the fuck is going on.”

\---

His chest hurt. It was like he had rocks pressing down on it, and it was difficult for him to breathe. He knew he didn’t expect those green eyes to only stay on him, he knew that he was foolish to believe that Gavin might of been in love with him.

But he wanted to believe that Gavin did.

Michael just wanted to be loved, he wanted to be in love with the person that had made him become alive in just a few months that he had known him.

Geoff stood a few feet away watching as Michael proceeded to break all of the glass bottles that he had found on the property that he lived on. To be honest, Geoff was impressed how much energy the kid had as he yelled obscenities into the air every time he brought the baseball down onto the awaiting glass. He had thought he would only see something like this in the movies, a broken heart leading to destruction. Geoff sighed as Michael yelled Gavin’s name with “fuck” and “goddammit.” He had witnessed dozens of break-up, seen feelings not being reciprocated, but he hadn’t seen two people as oblivious to their feelings as these two morons.

“How long has he been been doing that?” Ryan asked as he walked up to the other two students. Geoff shrugged.

“Maybe an hour or two,” he replied. “It’s actually exhausting watching this. Has Ray said anything?”

“No, but he might be pissy that I had to skip out on date night with him,” Ryan said as he checked his phone.

They both ignored the rage that was happening before them. It was hard to. The longer that Michael let his anger, his hurt, out, the louder he got. Geoff was surprised that Michael’s parents had yet come outside to check on their son. He supposed that they did have to take care of Michael’s other siblings, and that Ryan and himself were out here, making sure that Michael didn't hurt himself.

“Ray said that he found Gavin standing in the park that we normally hang out after school just staring at the ground. He’s taking him to the diner where we were supposed to go before I took him home,” Ryan huffed. Geoff rolled his eyes.

“You're always such a gentleman Ryan, I’m sure Ray loves that you feed him before you-”

“I think I’m ready to stop now,” Michael said scaring the two. It had grown quiet as Ryan had been talking, and they failed to notice that the sounds of shouts and broken glass had been replaced by the quietness of the outdoors.

“Oh, that’s probably a good idea,” Geoff said. “We have somewhere to be.”

“Have fun then,” Michael replied as he started walking towards his house.

“You're coming with us,” Ryan scoffed, his hand falling onto Michael’s shoulder causing him to stop. “We’re all going together, Jack’s waiting in the car.”  
“Oh, and let me guess, Gavin’s gonna be there, and you guys want me to talk to him?” Michael growled, his eyebrows drawn together, a fire in his eyes. “I’m not going.”

“Michael, Gavin’s not gonna be there, so there’s nothing to worry about,” Geoff said, his tone as lazy as he was.

“I just, I don't want to see him right now. I don’t-” Michael stopped midsentence, his phone going off in his pocket. Before looking at it, Michael glared at the two students that stood before him, both of their expressions blank, well Geoff always looked tired, as he pulled it out.

**From: Gavino**

We need to talk.

**To: Gavino**

I’d rather not.

“You guys need to talk to fix this Michael,” Ryan said, his voice soft and calming. Michael looked at him, ready to shout that he never wanted to talk to Gavin again because he knew, he knew that Gavin didn’t like him. He knew Gavin liked Dan, Dan the man, Dan who’s “my best friend and first crush I guess.”

But Ryan’s expression that was on his face was enough to tell him that he needed to actually talk to his best friend.

“Fine, where is he?”

\---

“So wait, let me get this right. You’re in love with Michael?” Ray said, his fingers pressing against his eyes. “And you thought that it would be better to not tell him?” Gavin shrugged.

“Well yeah, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship,” Gavin replied. He watched Ray stand, walk away from the table, and out the door.

Ray stood outside for five minutes shaking his head, beating his fist on the ground, lightly, and shouting into the sky.

He came back in, his normal calm self.

“What the fuck?” he asked as soon as he sat down. “Don’t do the same thing I did and think that your friendship is going to over as soon as you tell him you love him.”

Gavin looked at his friend whose head was in his hands, a question on his lips.

“I didn’t tell Ryan when I fell in love with him. I thought that,” he waves his hand in the air, “that he wouldn't want to talk to me again if I told him. I wasted, what, two years? that we could of been together. You’re lucky that you didn't have to watch us walk nervously around each other the way Jack and Geoff did.”

Gavin’s nodding, because he only arrived in the beginning of their senior year, and Ryan and Ray had been together when he got there.

“I just. You need to talk to him Gavin, you need to clear everything up with him before it's too late.”

Gavin texts Michael immediately. He can feel his heart thumping in his chest, his heartbeat going faster and faster as he sends it and waits for a reply.

**From: Michael**

I’d rather not

Gavin sits there, hoping that something else will get sent, that Michael will change his mind, that he was wrong and Michael does like him, that Michael wasn't ripping his heart into two.

Ray looks over at his phone, the words “I’d rather not” staring up at him.

“You guys are so fucking stupid I swear to god.”

\---

Michael saw that blonde hair, the nest of mess, that he had grown to know in the past few weeks first. He saw the tired look on Gavin’s face next.

He had thought that none of this was affecting Gavin, that Gavin was in love with Dan, but when he saw the Brit, he knew that he wasn't.

And he knew that maybe he had a chance with the boy that he had been in love with for the past four months.

When Gavin looked out the window of the diner, he saw those brown eyes that were full of stars, and felt his heart squeeze in his chest when he realized that Michael was just staring at him, ignoring how Geoff, Jack and Ryan were trying to get him to go into the diner.

He saw those same constellations on that face that he had fallen for, and realized that Michael was turning redder the longer they stared at each other.

\---

“So wait, you’ve been in love with me since the first time you saw me?”

“Micoo, you make it sound weird. I just thought that your freckles looked like stars, and that you were cute and-”

“It was love at first sight! Youre such a fucking sap Gavin.”

“Okay, fine then. When did you fall in love with me?”

“Ah, um, I mean-”

“Michael Jones, you’d better tell me right-”

“It was on the night you showed me all those different constellations. When the moon was full, and the sky was perfectly clear, and you didn’t stop talking about all the different patterns and- Why are you so red?”

“I didn’t think you would ever love me.”

“I’ll always love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving me a [tip!](https://ko-fi.com/milesofworry)


End file.
